


Her warrior

by AnotherMemoryOrb01



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherMemoryOrb01/pseuds/AnotherMemoryOrb01
Summary: Maruki  has her life set out for her  when she moves to a little town called Forks  and even visits her old friend. What will she find  and who will she meet.
Relationships: Leah Clearwater/Original character Bella Swan / Edward Cullen Jasper hale/ Alice cullen
Kudos: 1





	Her warrior

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Twilight the brilliant work was created by Stephenie Myers . I only own Maruki and any other unrecognizable characters. Hope you love it my little prophecies !!!

Maruki's POV ~   
I pack everything up in my small bag even my lamp . I fix my long and wavy Raven colored hair before grabbing my keys and headed to the school Building.  
I drive through my neighborhood everyone smiles except some Oscars . I wave at Some as they yell "congratulations " others nod what a life to live .  
I get to the school about 5minutes early . I head in to see the young twins Joziah and Jesiah as well as my guy best friend Johnston.

"We are the graduating class of 2018... well done to the people whom already graduated "  
Johnston said winking at me . I can't believe he ratted me out he will pay .  
" You already ..." The other twin finished the sentence "graduated?"  
I rub my neck slowly ." Yea about that it just happened ." Raising my hands up in defense.

Joziah and Jesiah looked at each other then at me . "Of course our friend   
M is quite smart and graduate before us with a little sweat . " Says Joziah   
"Yes not much on carving a nice body for herself that couch potato" says James I look at them "haha J-dee and J-dom." I say hugging them both but was interfered by my best friend .

" Oh my smart and kind friend Mar congratulations and hope to see you when u come to visit love " Johnston whispers in my ear while putting something in my hand before going to gather the twins to go home. I turn to look around me to see the seniors hopping around in their cheerleader outfits and sports uniforms. I look at my teachers who nod at me before Smiling and giving a thumbs up. But one stood out to me Professor Darknos who approaches me with a black bag and a cover with one word on it Fighter in sliver and black cursive font in the middle.   
"You may do many things little one ,but you seek more yet a destiny awaits you ." She whisper in my ear before giving the items and disappearing in the crowd of students and their ground parents. I turn around and go out the double doors of Athens university.( made it up)Once i got home i finished placing all my belongings in my back case then hopped on my black Suzuki and head on the highway.

Bella 's POV~

I am packing my things Headed to forks . " " Of course Mom I will be fine and it's my choice ."I tell my mother repeatedly as she hugs and cries in my arms.   
I was about to try to comfort her again but Phil shouts from their car " we got to get a move on and ..." I don't let Phil finish when I run in to the car and put on my seat belt .   
It took 15minutes to get to the airport and 10 more minute before my flight took off ."Bella" My mom said to me You don't have to do this" I lie to her and say "I want to go "Before boarding and finding my seat waving at my mom and Phil out the small window before closing it . Check with the attend to see how long , Which would be around 6 hrs or so. I haven't seen my father since I was maybe about 11 funny how times passes by as I became used to living where the sun shined and staying by my mother's side .

~Time Skip Brought to you by a bouncing apples ~

Bella 's pov

After our short discussion and drive tothe house Charlie shows me my west bedroom that faced out over the front yard . The room was quite familiar ; The wooden floors, the light blue walls , the yellow lace curtains around the window the only change was a desk . I am packing my things into to the big wooden drawers . When I look out the window to see my dad going outside to greet someone. A few seconds later I hear Charlie call my name yes I call him Charlie well not to his face anyways. I go outside to see a native boy and I assume his father in a wheelchair they look quite familiar . Hi I am Jacob we used to make mudpies when we were little " he says with a bright grin reminds of my friend Mar who I met a few years back . " oh yeah I remember .. Billy looking good " I nod " still dancing " right after that remark dad and Billy have their friendly banter . Then Jacob clears his throat "what do you think of the truck?" " This is mine ?"I smile looking at the three well two men and teen . "Really?"  
" Think of it as a welcome home present bells" my dad says while he sneaks a hit on Billy . I laugh then look at Jacob . "Wanna ride around with me ?" "Sure " We both hop in after shouting that we will be back soon and to stay out of trouble . I drive down to the diner that Charlie used to take me when I was younger as we were getting out I saw a familiar bike roll pass. " So how about we get some milkshakes and bring back something for your father and Charlie ?" I asked while shoving my hands in my back pockets .   
"Sure what ever you want to do . " He answered he opens the door and we walk in quickly sitting down at the window seat . "I will be right with you Swan." I hear a familiar voice which I smile at . Well at least i know someone in this place well besides Jacob . " Okay what can I get y'all today ?" i look at her and say "the usual to go and four milkshakes ""They will be right out " I nod at her. " So how has things been Bella?" "Okay I guess I mean I back hopefully things get better" "yeah" "here is your order have a nice day you two." "mhm"

As we head out I see the bike again i walk over to it and see the familiar patterns on the side and couldn't help but grin . " Sweet ride" "uh-huh" " Can I help you sweetheart ?" A voice asked behind us . " you sure can by giving me your number " I laugh along with her though she has her helmet on leaving poor Jacob confused . "Why don't we put those in the truck while we talk ""You know them ?" she takes off her helmet "nice to see you Swan and you must be Black ?" "yes?" "Names Maruki .. Maruki Takto I was Bella's girl... best friend before I moved she told me about the mudpies I wished we could have done things like that back in Arizona . " So what are you doing here ?" " carving a new path in my life pole I was gonna head home but i wouldn't mind following to see Mr. Swan ." "Alright lets go " Jacob says hopping into the truck I soon did and started to truck it roared to life . We were on our way not too long after realized that Mar was my neighbor as she drove down a little farther to park her motorcycle running almost knocking in to me . All of us laugh as we bring the meals with the shakes into the house . Walking in we saw Billy and Charlie watching the game Billy turns and greets us " hey what do you have there ?" at first he looked at Mar then at the food . "Fish and chips, burger meals and shakes " Jacob replied smiling "Nice and who might you be ?" Charlie asked with a stern brow " Maruki its nice to finally see you again Mr. Swan" "Ohh has it been that long Ki glad to see you are somewhat healthy how is your grandmother?" "At peace" "sorry" "its a part of life but I am here that is all that matters at the moment " Maruki answers only for her to tart giving everyone their meals and sitting down to watch the game as well . " How about we go find i most out worn clothes and make mudpies ?"


End file.
